Talk:Agari
Heket are based on toads. The various "frogmen" tribes in GW:EN are based on frogs (surprise!). So, I don't think it's right to say their species is heket. --68.106.223.233 01:00, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :Well, that is the way they are categorized on all pages I have seen, aka Sparkfly Swamps. If you think they deserve their own category, go ahead and create one. The Myotis 01:11, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::I only posted on this page because this is the only one so far related to the frogmen. I believe there are at least 4 tribes of frogmen with different names, which are probably related to each other but not to heket. The problem is what species are the frogmen? I think there should be some discussion before deciding how to classify them. Maybe "frogmen"? --68.106.223.233 02:05, 10 September 2007 (CDT) I'd agree with "Frogmen" having their own category. They're clearly not Heket; Toads and Frogs are simply different animals. Plus, the Frogmen are never referred to as "Heket" in dialogue (the Heket Legs during "She Hungers" are clearly a mistake due to models used). They are only ever referred to as "Frogmen". There should definitely be a distinction, because in Nightfall we learn the Heket are working with Varesh, and she is giving them weapons. They are able to speak the human languages, and they are the main long-term threat to the Dzagonur Bastion. The frogmen, on the other hand, are (to humans) more of a nussance. While they have gang wars amoung the tribes (Ophil, Agari, Gokir and Hylek) they don't mobilise against humans- they just kill any that go into their villages. Big difference. --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven In my mind, the heket legs prove they ARE heket, just different types (Similar to the Quetzal still being Tengu despite their wildly colorful look.) Unortunately, there is no Heketslaying mod to test definatively. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|''' Entrea Sumatae']] 19:28, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Just checked the official wiki, they know this kind of thing. They ARE heket. And the whole varesh thing, so what? They have different behaviors, just like a million other species (Tengu, Centaurs, and Dredge all vary wildly in their actions.) As for the frog-toad distinction, check out wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frogs#Taxonomy. There IS no distinction. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|' Entrea Sumatae']] 20:39, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::In apology, because EVERYTHING else says they are Heket (Monster pages included) I did a vigilante merge. Probably against wiki rules. Oops. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|' Entrea Sumatae']] 20:54, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Agaro/Agari Looks like the suffix -i becomes -o when the following word begins with a vowel. *shrug* -Ezekiel 11:42, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Knowing ANet it coulda been a typo, O and I are next to each other on a keyboard :P --Shadowcrest 20:43, 4 November 2007 (UTC) They are not Heket! Read before reverting They are most definitely NOT heket! They are not referred to as Heket at all, ever! They only drop the legs during the quest due to what is clearly a bug. Frogs and Toads are scientifically DISTINCT. Ingame quests and NPCs refer to these SPECIFICALLY as "Frogmen", with a capital letter for a PROPER NOUN, meaning the correct term is "Frogmen". Also, you cannot use the Official Wiki for evidence!! The Official wiki knows no better than we do, as it is editted by any member of the public, just like THIS wiki. --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven (Wow, it seems like i'm having quite the rant there... i swear i didn't mean to come across that way! :P -- Aptaleon) :To quote Wikipedia: "The use of the common names "frog" and "toad" has no taxonomic justification." Same dang thing. Anyway, just because something isn't CALLED its species doesn't mean it ISN'T its species. (I.E. Star Blade. It never SAYS they are tengu, but its painfully obvious that they are. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 21:49, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :: I agree, you wouldn't be like Star Blade is celestial because it has star in its name!--Holylorgor 05:37, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Uhm, actually, the Star Guardians ARE called Tengu specifically, in this quest!! You fight a gang composed of Star Guardians, with the dialogue designating them "TENGU". http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/The_Challenge Simply find ONE PIECE of irrefutable proof they are Heket, keeping in mind the Heket Legs are clearly a bug. --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven :Find ONE PIECE of evidence suggesting they ARE a bug. There is NO REASON for drops to be a "bug" caused by the skin. Find one odd drop, sure, bug. But an ENTIRE SPECIES dropping a "bug item"? Not a chance! "Frogmen" ARE heket, their drop is NOT a bug, and that has FAR better evidence than any "Well, its a bug cuz i say so" you can come up with. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:27, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::I have now re-worked the Heket page to the point where it should satisfy you all. It's a better page than the Frogmen page was, so please, just deal with it. '''Please'. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:56, 30 December 2007 (UTC) : :Anyone think of asking an Anet member?--Lord Twitchiopolis 09:23, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::I did think about that, but couldn't remember my GWW password... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:47, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::I would like to point out that you're discovering some of the problems when mixing up the game itself and the lore. As far as the game itself goes, agari = heket but probably lore-wise they're a distant cousin. Another example is that lore-wise, Murakai is a necromancer but she is a warrior as far as the game itself is concerned Blue.rellik 04:03, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::So you're saying that agari should or should not be listed as heket on this wiki? After all, Murakai, Lady of the Night is labeled as a necromancer (lore) even though she drops Warrior Tomes (game). 04:06, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm neutral here, this type of stuff isn't what I do here. My job here is too piss people off, not discuss whatever something is Blue.rellik 04:10, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::For those of you using the toad/frog evidence for your theories (even though frogs and toads have no taxonomic difference), remember that the quest in which Horticulturist Hinon describes them as "toad-like" is called "Plague of Frogs". Correct categorization Since the Frogmen cat is a subcat of the Heket cat, I'm removing the Heket cat from all Frogmen articles. This reflects other articles such as the various human creatures, who are not individually categorized as "human" but are placed in their specific subcat, such as White Mantle, Kurzick, Corsair, etc. —Dr Ishmael 21:56, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Makes sense. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:08, 8 April 2008 (UTC)